Best Grand Theft Auto Series Glitches
In the Grand Theft Auto video game series by Rockstar Games, there has been a glitch in every game since Grand Theft Auto III. Some glitches may be programming errors while the game was being made, or others were just placed there as a joke by programmers. Some are very unusual, while others can be very simple or easy. Here are the top ten best glitches in all the games: 1. Blue Hell Blue Hell has been in every game since Grand Theft Auto III. Some portals are easy to access, while others take time to find. 2. Random Plane Crashes Sometimes, although very rarely, overhead planes will crash all by themselves without the player ever doing anything to them. It is only available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. 3. Invisibility Invisibility is a glitch that is in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. All ways to access it are completely different. 4. Apartment 3C Apartment 3C is an apartment in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories. There was a bloody chainsaw murder in the bathroom before the events of the games. There is a glitch in which running into the bloodstain on the wall repeatedly will cause you to fall through the floor and into the interiors universe. There is a chainsaw on the floor in which the player can pick up and use as a weapon. 5. Interiors Universe Interiors Universe is a glitch in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There are many different ways to access it, and some cheats and even other glitches can access it. There are many hidden interiors within the game, and many buildings can access it. There are even other universes that all contain different worlds. 6. Plane Glitch A glitch which only happens in GTA: San Andreas and can be accessed by crashing a plane using a cheat called, "all cars go boom", and, when the player respawns at the closest hospital, the game will be in cut scene mode. 7. Territory Glitch The territory glitch can only be accessed in GTA: San Andreas and always somehow makes wherever the player is at on the map become gang territory. 8. Parachute Glitch The parachute glitch is a glitch in GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA: San Andreas. There are many different versions of the glitch, the most common being the destruction of the parachute and the player falling to their deaths unless over water. 9. The Flying Train Glitch During the mission Snail Trail in GTA: San Andreas, if the player follows one of the freights that spawn facing opposite the Brown Streak, the train will lift into the air and fly across the map until it reaches Red County Station. 10. Ghost Tower Glitch A glitch in GTA: Vice City enables the player to view a large building in the distance with an antenna, however, upon reaching the mainland, the building disappears. It was supposed to be a tower at Fort Baxter, but, it was scrapped. One of the programmers may have put it back in how it it appears by accident. Trivia *There is a portal in the game GTA III to Blue Hell. It covers one whole half of "Ghost Town". *The glitch Retarded Niko was originally on this list. *The glitch Melting Car was a candidate and was originally on this list. *The Damage-Proof Car Glitch in GTA IV, which is only accessed by boring your girlfriend then firing your gun to end the mission, which makes your vehicle invincible, was an original candidate for this list. *Two car glitches, the car glitch and the car spawn glitch, were original candidates for this list. *The first End of the Line glitch, in which all law enforcement vehicles in the player's safehouse in GTA: San Andreas disappear after completing the mission, was a candidate for this list. *The Falling Glitch in GTA IV in which Niko will not die if landing in between two objects from a fatal height, was a suggestion for this list. 254px-FortBaxter-GTAVCS-ghosttower.jpg|The "Ghost" Tower seen from a distance at Fort Baxter. As soon as the player approaches the mainland, this building disappears. 138506899.png|A map of Gang Territory in GTA: San Andreas. Black_Hell_(SA).jpg|A map of all the hidden interiors within the game. bluehell.jpg|Blue Hell being explored with a jetpack in GTA: San Andreas. dgg.png|Luis Lopez with a parachute. imagesCAVS5Z4C.jpg|A plane crashes randomly near CJ. mqdefault.jpg|The mysterious Flying Train. mqdefaultCANDTHTF.jpg|The Cursed Sanchez at Schottler Medical Center where the GTA IV invisibility glitch can be accessed as well as Blue Hell. untitled.png|Apartment 3C from the outside.